Breaking The Chains
by booferbooks
Summary: When Bella is trapped in her own home and school, forced to be someone she is not, love someone she cannot stand, she makes one decision. Will it be to stand up or play dead? How far can she be pushed? What will she do for love? Bella's life will forever change from the moment she decides to take a leap...


Chapter 1 Breaking the chains

* * *

**Hey guys, **

**This is my first story on Fanfiction, *claps* I just wanted to say, 'Hi!' and I hope you enjoy.**

**I also wanted to warn you, I am Australian, so my 'mum' is your 'mom'. Just letting you know...**

* * *

I look back at the paper in my hand, the bright red, handwritten, 'C' in the right hand corner staring at me, mocking me. I bite my lip to keep from doing anything drastic.

I stand up from the plastic desk and the metal chair scrapes along the floor, behind me. I look around and find that the classroom is empty- Well, except for me, but I don't think that counts.- I make my way to the classroom door and remember, _shoulders back, chest out, hips swaying._ I make my way out the door when a weight is suddenly pressed onto my shoulders. I smell weed and alcohol. _James_. His smell is wafting off him in waves, making me gag.

"Hey babe," He slurs. He's high. At school.

"Hey." I answer; the dead weight on my shoulders is suddenly gone.

James grabs my shoulders, turning me to face him, "So," he starts, "What did you get?" the look he is giving me is just screaming, _lie to me and you will regret it!_

"C." I reply, my eyes not meeting his.

He stares at me for a long minute, judging my reaction.

"Good."

And that's it. Our first conversation today, this did not look good.

I look up from the floor to see that he has already started walking ahead of me, I watch as he turns around and glares at me,

"Well come on." He snaps. And turns on his heels, stalking down the empty hallway.

I have to jog to keep up with him, my stilettoes clicking against the lino flooring as I awkwardly make my way past the classes and toward the cafeteria.

James hears my huffing as I try to walk in a straight line, whilst wearing these death traps, and lets out a booming laugh. He quickens his pace, turning every few seconds to watch as I stumble behind him, and finally arrives at the most dreaded place for most of the high school population, the cafeteria.

As a stereotypical, all-American teenage boy, James feels that it is his right to humiliate and bring misery to those who are not himself or in his favour. And because I am a stereotypical, all-American teenage girl, he feels that I should hang off his shoulder and follow his lead. Which I do, but I am not proud of it, trust me. I dread the cafeteria and all those people who come in thinking that James will leave them alone. _Stupid people, stupid me._

I watch as James teases and taunts people in a non-joking matter, I watch as he spit in a poor boys fries, I also watch as he looks at me with an expecting expression. I stare back at him, not wanting to budge. He raises his eyebrow and looks at a girl that was walking toward me. _Turn around! _I yell into my skull, _NO! Please don't come near me…_ I look at James and see that he will not be moved. I sigh and stick out my shimmering heel, my chest pinches and my eyes fill up with tears as the girl, who I see now is very short with a stylish pixie cut, flats and torn jeans, she trips over my designer shoes and falls toward the ground. Her lunch tray hits the ground first, then herself, the mac and cheese meal, being squished between a tray and a body, being smeared across a '_The 1975'_ band t-shirt. The petite girl gasps as she looks at the mess I have made. I know, from the sobs I hear, that she is crying, and I know that she is going to the bathroom because she runs out the door on the left. The slam of the shutting doors echo in my ears, the laughing students make my blood pump, I hear the name calling, _"running to mummy?"_ it's not her fault she looks so young. _"Aw, had a little accident, did you?"_ stop it. _"Baby Ali!"_ Her name is Alice...

I look at James who is staring at me with a look that is between a smirk and a glare. He beacons me over with a _come hither_ finger. When I reach him, he leans down and whispers,

"Smile, it was _funny_" he stresses.

I smile, not fully, just my left cheek lifting a fraction. I fall into a chair in front of me and look at the people call themselves my friends, I feel James sit down next to me and, out of the corner of my eye I see James reach up and put his arm around my shoulders, his hand gripping my bicep hard. Like really hard.

_It's going to bruise._

I know what most of you are thinking, and yes, I am a bully. It's not because I have low self-esteem, trust me. I know that I am what people call pretty, my father – Charlie – and James' father – Aro – decided I was _pretty_ enough to be James girlfriend about two years ago. When they decided this, my father told me what this title entailed; _you cannot be smarter than him. You cannot have friends of your own. You do what he tells you to do. You will not earn more income than him, _I'll be lucky to be allowed to get a job.

My mum left when I was little, I don't really know her, and she found someone new and hasn't come back from their honeymoon since. It's been 15 years, so I guess, she isn't coming back. I was alright with it until Charlie decided to go all 18th century on me. It's been hard, not being able to be who I want, but it's probably just as hard for the people I torment from day to day.

~BTC~BTC~BTC~BTC~BTC~BTC~BTC~BTC~

I awoke from my daze when the third session bell rang. I jumped up from my seat, leaving James and his crew in my dust. I practically ran out of the cafeteria and toward my English class. When I arrived I was early, so I set up my desk up at the back. When the students started to pile in, I noticed that they all looked at me like I was some forbidden fruit, which I guess every taken girl is… but still, it made my skin crawl.

Mrs Cope – our English teacher – decided that it would be her pleasure to torture us with an assignment.

"Read and revise," she screeched. "You each have a copy of Romeo and Juliet," she looked over the top of her red winged glasses, " I want you and your partner to rewrite a scene. I don't care how, I just want an original copy on my desk by next week."

There were muffled groans that echoed in the classroom, then a whisper that got louder and louder, as each student was picking their partners.

"Quiet!" The old lady at the front of the classroom yelled, "_I_ will be choosing your partners, and no arguments whatsoever." Mrs Cope started to rattle off names, one by one.

I started to think about what scene I was going to choose and what dimwit I had to work with, when in the back of my mind I heard _"Isabella and Mary."_

Mary?

I watch as student's pair off, grouping in corners of the room, sitting at desks or on the floor. I look up to see the only other student left, by herself.

_Oh, but I thought…_

I watch as she gets up off her seat and walk towards me, carrying her books and bag in her hands.

"Mary is my first name, I never liked it." She said, as if she needed to explain herself to me, of all people.

I have no idea what to say to her, if I should say anything. But then I decide, "You're right, Alice is much better."

* * *

**So, this is the bit where its all up to you... Do I go on? Do I stop?**

**Please, please, review so I can know your thoughts, please be nice unless its terrible.**

**'Give a little love to me!'**

**-Boofer**

**P.S if any of you lovelies want to pity me, I am looking for a beta... so, give me a holler or PM me... if I find out how to use it... :) **


End file.
